


Let yourself loose

by mikunicchi



Series: Arashi Week / #Sakumoto Week Drabbles [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi Week, Fluff, M/M, SakumotoWeek, Vacations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikunicchi/pseuds/mikunicchi
Summary: Written for Arashi Week #SakumotoWeekDay 4 / Prompt - Hotel





	Let yourself loose

“Sho-san, how about we go on vacation together?” Jun blurts out one day, completely catching Sho off guard. 

Sho looks up from the newspaper that he’s reading to meet Jun’s gaze. “That’s sudden,” he comments confused. 

“It’s not sudden at all,” Jun says with a shrug. “Golden week is coming and I thought we could go somewhere together. Since we were rather busy lately, you see.” 

Sho hummed thoughtfully. Jun was right. They both were pretty busy lately and had little time to spend together. Golden Week seemed like a good time to relax in between but since they were both busy he hasn’t thought of actually going anywhere. Maybe he could squeeze a small trip to Hakone if he started planning immediately, Sho thought. “Well, it’s a good idea,” he responded. “How about Hakone? It has been so long since we went there. I bet I can arrange a room in a nice ryokan for us,” Sho added quickly, his spirits already high. If there was anything Sho loved as much as eating, that would be traveling. 

However, Jun had different plans. “We’re going to Germany,” he said with a smirk. 

Sho frowned. Germany? Planning a last time onsen trip wouldn’t trouble Sho but planning an overseas trip in last minute would be hard. “But Jun… Germany… How about planning? And itinerary! We have to plan the vacation and… and…” 

“It’s okay,” Jun cut him calmly. “I already have the flight ready, and hotel.”

“Why haven’t you told me before? I could have helped you!” Sho said exasperated. 

“It’s because I know you too well,” Jun answered, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “For once in your life, I want us to enjoy a trip without you planning the whole trip minute by minute.” 

Sho pouted. 

“For once, trust me and my planning skills,” Jun continued. “You just have to bring your luggage and yourself. Trust me, everything will be awesome,” he finished with a smile that made Sho give in. 

Well… It was Jun, so he definitely wouldn’t lose anything if he just went with Jun’s program this time.

**Author's Note:**

> It's still May 1st for me so a bit late but I'll keep it updated haha  
> .... nah, this is the last one ^^;; I couldn't really come up with anything *goes to shame corner*


End file.
